Rocky blue
Rocky Blue is the main protagonist of the show Rocky's way. Appearance Rocky is a tan dog who is known for his over-sized head. He has round eyes and black ears. His usual outfit consists of a yellow shirt and purple shorts. Personality Rocky is a well-behaved kid who lives by the rules and gets a kick out of making his world a nice, neat and orderly place, but behind his innocence burns an adventurous, yet thoughtful spirit. He is not a kid who can easily break rules, so in order to get the most out of life, he re-writes them in his own earnest way. Where Rocky leads, his best friends, Lindzy and Coded always follow. Lindzy and Coded's wild nature inspire him to take bigger risks. With friends like these, Rocky might get into more trouble, but he will also have more fun. Relationships Lindzy and Coded Rocky and the two are best friends, and they get into all kinds of trouble. In "The Rental Bike", Coded is highlighted as slightly weird, as he stares at a ladybug on a stick, and eats it shortly after. "Anti-Valentine's Day", Lindzy is highlighted as the brain of the group. But, like her brother, possesses an adventurous spirit. Rocky usually backs down an idea, but sometimes agrees, usually in defeat. Marry Blue and Mike Blue Rocky initially gets along with them very well, and his parents therefore think he's perfect. He tries disapproving the opinion, but gets in hot water when they ground him in "Anti-Valentine's Day", for giving Marry a perturbed card. Dave Despite the fact that Dave despises Lindzy and Coded, Rocky still considers Dave as one of his best friends. In fact, they have been best friends before Lindzy and Coded entered Rocky's life (as shown in "Old-Fashioned Dave"). However, Rocky is still prone to being critical of Dave when he complains about the twins, much to Dave's dismay. Perry Rocky and Perry seem to be such great friends. When Rocky shared his interests in the Detective Dirk novels, she became very fascinated by the mystery book series that she went out and shared it with the rest of the kids. She even wrote a letter to Jackie Slitherstein and mentioned how much Rocky adores the author's books. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Technodog Ryder Queen Sometimes, Queen is angry at Rocky. In "Queen Rocky", when they change bodies, Queen felt comfortable in Rocky's body because she had attention from Marry and Mike. Clara Jeremy Roxie Blue While his sister was not born yet, Rocky appeared to care a lot about her. He would usually have conversations with her, play with her and occasionally sing to her. In “The New Bugaboo", however, Rocky started second guessing having a sibling and endangered the well-being of her. After her birth, Rocky appears to care lot about his sister. Kraft Kraft has a weird relationship with Rocky. He is usually a side character. He doesn't really have a huge relationship with Rocky (Or anyone for that matter). In "Rocky Fights Kraft", Rocky was forced to fight with Kraft. In "Double Digits", Kraft gave Rocky a gift. Trivia Category:Males